Torment
by Housecalore
Summary: Clary's life is hell, including her school life. Nobody knows the truth about any of it. But will the person who makes her school life miserable come to her aid, or will she fall.
1. Chapter 1

Why did i have to be me?

Why did he have to chose me?

What had i ever done wrong?

"CLARRISA, get down here now!" Clary knew that voice better than my own, it was the voice that kept her most nights. The voice that ket her away from home, but always had to go back because hewould get mad and she would pay for it "I'm going to count to three and if you not down here by then Iwill come after you."

She quickley got her things for school and made my way downstairs, rembering to lock her bedroom door. He told me to keep it locked or She would regret it "One..."Clary had already made her way down the stars and went to the room he was in. "You could of been quicker, but I'll let it slip today. Now hold out you you arm,then be off to school." Clary did what she was told and pulled up her sleave of her to and looked away.

The man had black eyes and white hair, he wan't caring or kind but he was her farther. And Claryhad to put up with him. Her farther who as called Valentine pulled out a long Slender kife and dragged Clary clsoer to him. "if you dont screem it wont happen a second time. Got it." Clary nodded franticaly not wanting the punishment to increase more. Valentine drag to the knife over her skin, it wasn't too deep, but deep enough to cause blood to whell from the would and drop to the floor.

"You may leave now." Clary went to leave the house but not before dhe grabed a bandage from the first aid box in the corridor. Calry hated school more than home sometimes she, was an easy target to tease and make fun of. Of what little friends she did have, they made it, somewhat bearable. The moment she steped outside, the cold wind bit her cheek and she walked to Idris Acadamy.

As she walked up the steps and made her way through the hallways to her locker she couldn't help but stare in arwe at the grand setting, even though she had walked these halls everyday the sight was still beautyful. Her locker came up and as she opened it, the voice of the person she dreaded to hear came up from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Carrottop" Clary tuned round from her locker and stood to face the person

who called her. Her tormenter was tall, black eyes along with pall skin and a

moped of white hair. Sebastian verlac was a sadistic person who rivalled off

the pain he caused others and Clary was no exception. " I thought you would at

least have the decency to not come in and decide how to meet your on coming

death?" He ended with hope in his voice. Clary felt a pang in her chest as the

others laughed at her misery. " you know Carrottop I could help with your

problem."

Clary wanted to run and that's what she intended, blinded by

the pain in her arm, which had not been bandaged yet, and the hatred she felt

she did not see Sebastian put his foot out before it was to late.

Clary hit the marble floor and the impact hit her chest and sent pains through her

body from lasts nights torture. She clutched her ribs in pain and as Sebastian

brought his foot back to kick her, a voice stopped him " come on you've done

enough, look at her." The voice broke through to Sebastian and he walked away

without a second glance to the girl he had humiliated I the hall way.

"Come on let's get you up, Clary" The pain in Clary's arm had grown to the

point she had tears falling from her eyes.

"N-no, I'm fine. Thanks." Come on don't be silly, your obviously hurt. Let's get get you cleaned up."

The boy that had come to help clary, that had stopped Sebastian from kicking

her ribs in all together, picked her in bridal style. He was strong and held

like she weighed nothing. Everyone was in class at the moment so the halls were

empty. He took her into the girls bathroom.

He set her down on the space between the sinks and went to get some tissue. When he came back she was too

busy trying to find a way to hid the blood stained top to "What the

hell are you doing?"

"Nothing" clary answered all too quickly, not looking up. She didn't want to know who it was even though she knew the voice well enough.

"Don't give me that bull shit, show me your arm!"

When Clary didn't show straight away he walked towards her in two strides an took her arm

in a iron grip. He pulled her arm closer to him and saw it was coated in blood.

Shock was written all on his face as he pulled the sleeve up to reveal the long

straight cut up her arm.

"Who did this." Worry and anger coming through in his voice. When clary didn't answer frustration wiped through his face.

"Was it Sebastian?" He ask as if it was the obvious. But as clary shook her violently

he looked surprised. "Then... Clary look at me." Clary looked up at who had

helped her. He had gold hair and eyes that that were tinged with brown to mack

them looked like the afternoon sun. He had chiseled cheek bones and long slender

fingers. Jace Wayland was the football star of Idris Academy and Sebastian's

right hand man. He never larger with the others though but he never did

anything, until now.

"Who did this."

"M-my fa..." Clary trailed off not

wanting to get her farther into trouble.

"Who, your what?" He spoke with the softness and was gentle as he cleaned her arm.

"Farther" the word was almost a whisper barley anyone would be able to hear it. But of course as he was so close he could. Jaces hands stopped cleaning the wound and his head shot up.

"Oh Clary, I'm so sorry." Jace whispered. Clary shook her head.

" It's not your fault is it. I don't get it, why do people always apologize for things that's not their doing" Clary whispered.

"Well it's a way of condolence... you need to tell someone, Clary." That's when Clary's head shot up.

"No, I wont and neither will you, got it!" Jace looked as if she had just slapped him and his had shot out and Clary flinched. when Clary's eyes opened Jace was just staring at her with his hand still raised as if to run it through his hair.

"Clary..." Clary was staring at his hand, and then she realized he was staring at her. She jumped down of the counter and ran for the door even with Jace calling after her. Tears spilling down her cheeks and her vision blurry, she didn't know there was a pool of water out side of the door. When the door swung open her foot collided with the water and she went backwards, on her way down her head hit the edge of the sinks.

And all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

-Jace -

Why do they always pick on her?

I could tell by the time we got to school, who Sebatian was looking for. The little red head, Clary. She was by her locker and was holding somthing in her hand, a bandage? Why would she have that with her?

Sebatian startedto taunt her and just when he was gettng started she went to bolt. I only just caught it, that Sebastian stuck hus foot out and tripped her. Clary went down with a thump. Her red hair thatfall i little curls down her back was now spead in front of her. The others weren't paing atention but when she fell her stripped shirt rid up a little and i saw the beginning of a purple and red bruise.

Sebastian pulled his foot back and oi thought the girl, whatever may have happend had gone through enough. Clary was cluthing her ribs right were Sebatians foot was aimed. " Come on you've done enough, look at her." Where did that come from? I love or did or whatever i didto this girl, but seeing her helpless and hurt caused me to snap.

Once Sebatian left i helped Clary even though she insisted that she was.I lifter her up and i was suprised at how boney she realy was, like she didn't eat. I carried her into the girls toilets and set her down onthe space between the sinks. i went to get some tissue but when i saw she was trying to hid somthing i stood and whatched her, then i saw blood.

"what the hell are you doing?" I asked all too curiouse for my own good.

"Nothing" Clary didn't make eye contact with me however i could tell she was lying by how quikley she aswered

"Dont give me that bull shit, show me your arm" I was getting impatiant now. When she didnt show me her arm i walked toward her and pulled her arm towards me. I saw long sleave soaked with blood. I pulled the sleave up and saw her grimice in pain. But all concern was increased when saw the long slender cut up from her wrist to the inside of her elbow.

"Who did this." Worry and anger coming through in my voice. When clary didn't answer me frustration came over me.

"Was it Sebastian?" I ask as if it was the obvious. But as clary shook her violently

I was surprised and releaved "Then... Clary look at me." Her spring green eyes where red from the scilent tears falling sown her face and she looked pale. Too pale.

"Who did this." I asked again as if a hunter tredding carful among a young Dear.

"M-my fa..." Clary trailed off more tears falling down her face.

"Who, your what?" I spoke and was gentle as I cleaned her arm.

"Farther" the word was almost a whisper barley anyone would be able to hear it. But of course as I was so close I could. My hands stopped cleaning the wound and my head shot up.

"Oh Clary, I'm so sorry." I whispered. Clary shook her head.

" It's not your fault is it. I don't get it, why do people always apologize for things that's not their doing" Clary whispered venom out lining her words.

"Well it's a way of condolence... you need to tell someone, Clary." That's when Clary's head shot up.

"No, I wont and neither will you, got it!" I looked up as if too read somthing into her words and I raised my hand to rack my han dthroug my hair, somthing i did often. But i stoped half way through because Clary flinched away from me and relisatuon spread through her face.

"Clary..." Clary was staring at my hand, and then she realized I was staring at her. She jumped down of the counter and ran for the door as I was calling after her. But she didn't see the pool of water out side of the door. When the door swung open her foot collided with the water and she went backwards i started to ove towards her but on her way down her head hit the edge of the sinks.

I ran to her and see if she would wake but she didnt. I saw her arm was bleeding more. I knew she needed help, so i picked her up and walked her to the entrance of the school and her car.


	4. Chapter 4

_The whip came down again. I had lost count after the 10_ _th_ _, It felt like he was never going to stop. Then he pull's my head up and whispers 'Just wait till your brother returns, and then think this was going easy!'_

' _Pl-please stop' Look at me I have been reduced to begging, I hate it that's the one lesson that's stuck, Never Beg!_

' _Ha, you think that's going to work'_

 _Crack_

 _Snap_

 _Crack_

 _After each crack of the whip I scream my throat tearing with every one…._

"Clary, Clary wake up – oh god please wake up"

I awake to two honey gold eyes looking at me with concern. "Jace…"

"Oh thank god Clary. Are you ok, you've been out for hour's?"

"I'm fine thanks Jace, I just need to get home, wait what the time?" Fear spikes within me, I really need to know the bloody time.

"It's just gone past 6, Clary are you ok?"

I ne-need t-to get h-home now, Oh God, why, why, why?" I start to mumble to myself over and over as I realise what's going to happen when I get home"

Ok, Clary I'll get you home I just need you to calm down ok?" I try to calm down. When I've calmed down I realise where I am, well kind of.

The walls are white and so are the bed covers and the bed is a black wood along with every other piece of furniture, shelves, wardrobe, desk, char, bedside dresser – "Hey are you ready to go?" I am pulled out of thinking by Jace who's got a black jacket on now and a pair of keys in hand.

"Er yea urm where am I"

Oh, right well you're in my room, you kind of fell after what happened in the bathroom and…"

"and, What"

"Clary are you sure you want to go home; I mean we've got plenty of rooms here. What I mean is that, I guess that…"

"Spit it out Jace, please"

"Right sorry, your dads, from what you've to me, is going to be pissed and I guess I don't want you to get hurt even more. From what I can tell, is that you've got two broken ribs, too many scars and those bruise are so bad it's no wonder why you haven't bruised an organ and in immense pain, and don't get me started o those marks on your back." His words coming out faster by each second.

"Look Jace, if I don't get home then I'm going to get in more trouble, and I don't want that, so please can you take me home."

"Ok but here," He handed me a piece of paper. "It's my number just encase it gets too bad or in you just want to talk, ok?"

"Yes Jace, fine" I didn't tell him I owned a phone or any sort of way to contact him.

The ride there was silent, but a comfortable silence. "You won't tell anyone will you"

"No, Clary, you have my word" Just then my house came into view and the lights where on but there was a second car already there.

"Urm Jace can you drop me off here please." The car pulled to halt and I jumped out, threw a thank you to Jace and ran to my house, feeling Jace's burning gaze between my shoulder blades.

I got to the door and saw Jace watching me from his car. I opened the door and a cold cruel voice sung out from the hallway. The voice I decided that was almost worse than fathers.

"Why, I'm so happy you could join us, sweet little sister."


End file.
